capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Boman Delgado
Boman Delgado (ボーマン・デルガド Bōman Derugado) is a character in the games Rival Schools: United By Fate and Project Justice. About Boman Like Roy and Tiffany, Boman also hails from the United States and is a Pacific High student. With a non-violent nature, he is training to be a preacher. Boman, the "Fighting Clergyman" Despite the fact that he is still a student, Boman acts far ahead of his age. He is a devout Christian who never misses Sunday Masses. As a person who dislikes violence, he is aware of his own size and strength. After any unavoidable fight, he silently prays to God for forgiveness. In Rival Schools: United by Fate Boman joins Roy and Tiffany in their investigation of the kidnappings, albeit reluctantly due to his non-violent nature. He too is captured and brainwashed by Justice High, and eventually freed by Taiyo High students. This act inspires Boman, as in his ending, he stays in Japan to better understand Japanese culture and bridge the difference between Japan and the US. In Project Justice Boman is the central character of the Pacific High story, having set out to find the person responsible for disrupting an inter-school athletic competition. He is joined in the investigation by two Taiyo High students, Ran and Chairperson, and later his classmates Roy and Tiffany. The Pacific High ending has him again stay in Japan to help improve relations between the US and Japan. Arsenal, combat style, and fighting strategy Some of Boman's moves introduce Christian imagery, mostly crosses. This is due to the fact that he is training to be a preacher. Special moves God Rush (ゴッドラッシュ) Boman does rushing punches. God Defense (ゴッドディフェンス) Boman moves forward or backward, depending on what direction the player steers the joystick. His upper body becomes invulnerable; even Batsu's Super Guts Bullet will not hit him. This is also the prerequisite to doing either the God Straight or God Upper. God Straight (ゴッドストレート) Done immediately after God Defense. Boman delivers a straight punch that knocks the opponent backwards into a random obstacle in the field, scoring a bonus hit. God Upper (ゴッドアッパー) Done immediately after God Defense. Boman delivers a devastating uppercut that sends the opponent flipping backwards. God Hook (ゴッドフック) Boman does one or two punches, depending on the punch button pressed in the button combination. Both versions knock the opponent backwards. God Lariat (ゴッドラリアット) Boman executes a fast, spinning lariat. Can be done only in the air. Burning Vigor attacks Heaven's Rush (ヘヴンズラッシュ) Boman punches the opponent three times, the last two punches 'crucifying' the opponent on a fiery cross. Heaven's Cross (ヘヴンズクロス) A more powerful version of the God Lariat. Can also be used in the air. Team-Up technique Double Power Buster (Ｗパワーバスター) The active character sends the opponent high into the air, where he/she and Boman grab the opponent and deliver a powerful backbreaker upon landing on the ground. Party-Up technique Boman does the Triple Heaven's Cross. Trivia * Aside from praying, Boman is also good at cooking. * Boman is good at theology and philosophy, but fares poorly in mathematics and science. * Boman is part of a choir, and works as a church volunteer every Sunday. * An alternate version of Boman (Boman2) can be played in Free Mode by holding the Start button while selecting him. In this alternate form, Boman dons sunglasses, but does not have a shirt. * He is one of the two characters in Rival Schools to be voiced by Takashi Nagasako. The other one is Gan. Gallery Image:BomanDelgado.png|''Project Justice'' References Nguyen, John. Project Justice FAQ/Move List by Puar. GameFAQs.com. Published 2001. Last accessed 7 December 2009. http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/dreamcast/file/377885/10032 Tsai, Peter. FAQ/Movelist for Project Justice (Moero! Justice Gakuen) for Dreamcast/Arcade. Version 1.07. GameFAQs.com. Published 17 July 2002; last updated 13 March 2003. Last accessed 7 December 2009. http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/dreamcast/file/377885/18282 Cheshire, Sophie. Project Justice: FAQ/Move List by falsehead. Final version. GameFAQs.com. Published 5 November 2001; final update 7 December 2002. Last accessed 7 December 2009. http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/dreamcast/file/377885/11671 Batsu, the Doctor of Punishment. Shiritsu Justice Gakuen/Rival Schools series: Character Stories FAQ. Version 1.5 (final). GameFAQs.com. Last accessed 8 March 2010. http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/dreamcast/file/377885/150 Category:Rival Schools Characters Category:Characters